


A Bad Disguise

by perpetualrunnynose (threezer)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Ideas, Dorks, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threezer/pseuds/perpetualrunnynose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ladybug kisses Adrien Agreste on the cheek, he realizes that he needs to know if he’s the only one she kisses.<br/>Mostly Ladrien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Disguise

Marinette couldn’t really understand why she did it. When an akumatized victim started to attack the park, she transformed into Ladybug and tried to herd the civilians to safety as quickly as possible. However, when the villain launched a blast towards one boy in particular, she ended up swooping in and carrying that boy out of the way.

Maybe it was because she was wearing a mask.

Maybe it was because she never, ever thought clearly around Adrien Agreste.

Maybe it was because she suddenly realized she was holding the boy of her dreams in her arms, and he was staring into her eyes with a scarlet blush on his cheeks, as if she was the only girl in the world.

Whatever it was, Marinette suddenly felt a surge of confidence as Ladybug. When they were out of harm’s way, she set him down onto solid ground and placed her hands lovingly on the shoulders of his white shirt, looking into his adoring green eyes. Despite the blush that she felt under her mask, she leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Stay safe, handsome boy!”, she grinned, drawing back. Then, in a flash, she swung her yoyo and launched herself across the rooftops of Paris in the direction of the akuma.

Adrien stared at her fleeting figure, dumbfounded. 

\--

“Man, you were really out of it today, huh?”, cackled Plagg, as he gulped down another piece of camembert.

“I know, Plagg!”, Adrien groaned loudly, falling back onto his bed. “It’s just, Ladybug kissed - me!”

It sounded like a bad excuse, but Adrien honestly hadn’t meant to do what he did. He was simply trying to make it to the park as soon as possible, and when he got there, was too busy looking for a place to transform to notice the projectile. All of a sudden, he found himself in Ladybug’s arms, and words failed him. All he could do was stare at her face, with adrenaline rushing through his veins.

And, had she called him, “handsome boy”? Was that flirting? Was Ladybug flirting? Whatever it was, he didn’t have an ounce of concentration left during the battle. Everytime he looked over at Ladybug, he found himself thinking back to that moment. He even messed up a pun, asking Ladybug, “So, what’s the paw-ssion? I mean, mission! I mean, meow-ssion!”

Luckily, Ladybug only looked at him inquisitively, laughed beautifully, and patted his shoulder, telling him to get some sleep.

Plagg smirked, flying close to Adrien and making gross kissing noises. “Still, I would expect that you’d be a little happier after getting a kiss from your laaady!”, he drawled. “You humans and your feelings are honestly so irrational.”

“I am happy! This is great!”, shouted Adrien, his hands in the air. “But Ladybug shouldn’t have kissed me. To her, I should have just been some random civilian!”

He groaned, feeling a bubbling feeling of discomfort in his chest. He, Chat Noir, was Ladybug’s partner! If anyone, he should be the one that Ladybug was the closest to. And yet, there she was, giving some random civilian a kiss on the cheek like some… floozy!

Adrien sat up with a jolt. No! Definitely not! He scolded himself for even thinking such a thing. Ladybug, protector of Paris, savior of more lives than he could count (including his), beautiful, courageous Ladybug was in no way a floozy. So what if she kissed random boys? It didn’t mean that she was any less amazing.

Nonetheless, Adrien had never seen Ladybug look at him, or any other boy, for that matter, like that before. Well, at least not when he was Chat Noir.What was the difference, he wondered, between Adrien and Chat Noir? They acted differently, sure, but Ladybug wouldn’t know that. Ladybug barely knew Adrien.

Was that the difference, then? Maybe Ladybug was into random civilians, and Chat had just never noticed. Of course not, he realized. There was no way for him to witness Ladybug’s interactions with the citizens of Paris when he was only with her when they fought together. There was the Ladyblog, sure, but Alya could hardly be considered a normal citizen, and Ladybug didn’t flirt with her. Besides, Alya couldn’t be there to capture all the footage of Ladybug in the process of rescuing teenage boys, anyway.

“Hey, Plagg? Do you think Ladybug kisses random boys when I’m not around?”, Adrien asked genuinely.

“That girl seems like all business to me,” Plagg scoffed, “not like it matters. You can’t find out as Chat Noir, and you can’t find out as Adrien.”

The gears started turning in Adrien’s head. “But maybe there’s a way I can find out”, he smiled, raising an eyebrow at Plagg.

 --

Adrien nervously walked into school that day, feeling very conscious about the extra weight in his bag. Last night, he snuck into the room used for storing the models’ outfits. He packed a brown wig, a ball cap, a pair of thick-framed glasses, a blue shirt, and a baggy pair of jeans. When the attack happened, he planned to duck into the bathroom, put on the disguise, then run into action. Ladybug would swoop in and save him, and he would find out if she just liked Adrien or if she flirted with all the boys. Well, all the boys except Chat Noir, he thought bitterly.

Something in the back of his mind told him that this was wrong, that he shouldn’t be goofing off when Ladybug needed his help. And he shouldn’t be hoping for an akuma attack to occur. On the other hand, it wasn’t like he could control akuma attacks, so whatever happened happened. If it helped him out, great! And besides, Ladybug was often capable of defeating the akumas on her own, and she had done so many times when Adrien wasn’t aware that there was an akuma on the loose. Showing up late to an attack by a few minutes wasn’t the worst thing in the world. This was a great idea, thought Adrien.

\--

Despite the backtracking Adrien felt throughout the day, his plan was...working. He found himself wishing for no akuma to show up that day, so that he could go home, lose courage, and give up the following day And yet, the screams of civilians could be heard from outside the school’s windows not one hour after class started. Due to the proximity of the akuma attack, he and his classmates were dismissed and allowed to seek shelter at home until the akuma was defeated. Adrien ran out with the rest of the classmates, slipping into the boys’ bathroom to change into his disguise.

Plagg slipped out of his bag, looked at Adrien, and guffawed at his disguise. “Nice going, Adrien! You look like your friend Nino, hahaha!”

Adrien stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, which was currently donning the ball cap, brown hair, baggy clothes, and glasses. He groaned, not even noticing that he chose an outfit like that of his best friend. It was too late now, though, he realized. “Come on, Plagg, let’s get this over with”, he groaned, as Plagg flew back into his bag. He ran out of the bathroom, through the hallways, and finally burst out of the school doors to look at the disorder that the akumatized victim caused. And then,

“Watch out!”, he heard from behind him.

And there Ladybug was, once again, sweeping him up in her arms. He looked at her face from under the brim of his cap and blushed. Ladybug looked forward with the same steely-eyed resolve that he was used to seeing as Chat Noir. When they rounded the corner, Adrien watched as Ladybug swiveled her head in both directions, surveying the area before setting him down on solid concrete. She’s making sure I’m safe, he thought with excitement.

“Be careful, okay?”, said Ladybug, turning to face him. Then, her face twisted in horror and she yelped.

That’s new, thought Adrien, tilting his head to the side.

“Oh, um, sorry. I, uh, thought you were someone else”, Ladybug stammered, as she composed herself. “ Okay, well, I’ve got to get back into action, so make sure you get to safety!”

Adrien nodded with a wide smile, responding, “Of course, thank you Ladybug!”

With that, Adrien turned away from Ladybug and walked away with confusion. That didn’t answer any of his questions. Ladybug had treated him somewhat normally, if normally meant that she didn’t try to kiss him. So, maybe there was something special about Adrien. Well, that was a big maybe. Even so, that still meant that Chat Noir wasn’t special, but Adrien was, which left him conflicted. But that yelp of surprise when she looked at him was definitely different. Adrien soon realized that being in Ladybug’s presence like this, not to mention wearing that terrible disguise made his mind foggy. He could think about this later. Now, he had to leave Ladybug’s line of sight soon so that he could jump into battle.

Ladybug nodded in return at his thanks, lifting a hand to shield her eyes from the sun. And then, she hesitated, and turned back to Adrien, who was walking away. Something seemed familiar about that boy, she thought, even if it wasn’t the familiar that she was expecting. And then realization hit her when she thought about his shy demeanor and vibrant green eyes.

“Adrien?”, Ladybug asked with hesitation.

Adrien stopped with a jolt and turned around.

“Oops, haha, you caught me.” he squeaked nervously. Adrien reached back to rub his neck, and laughed, “How did you recognize me?”

Ladybug looked at him with a mix of concern and disappointment, he noted with worry. She was probably super annoyed that he’d pretended to need help, thought Adrien. There’s an akuma attack happening right now. That’s really important. She has super important things to do. Oh no, this was the worst idea ever!

“I’d recognize you anywhere”, replied Ladybug simply, a blush on her cheeks, her voice jolting him back to reality,

“Oh!” Adrien looked down at the pavement and said, “Um.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic, but I love these dorks.  
> Kind of inspired by this: http://thegreatmart.tumblr.com/post/135747749555/when-you-find-cheap-markers-in-the-bed-and  
> I love reading comments!


End file.
